The Elric Brothers and The Flying City
by ShadowCat55
Summary: The Elrics mysteriously find them selves teleported to a land above the clouds... Well Booker is having problems with a his new partner Jack. What happens when they all meet Elizabeth will Booker get Elizabeth back to New York or will she try and help the Elrics. Rated T just in case
1. Prologue Thing

Hey what's going on guys ShadowCat55 here and today I'm working with KittyKattUzumaki to create this story this chapter is basically just explaining how the Ed and Al got to Columbia hope you enjoy.

It was a seemingly normal day for the Elric brothers, without a lead and searching for a philosophers stone. They were just heading back from Liore and Al was already sinking.

"Al, where are you?" Edward shouted, staring out into the abyss of a desert.

"Right here brother! I sunk again, sorry." Al replied, sticking his metal hand out of the sand. This was the third time since leaving the dreaded town and it was getting on Ed's nerves. The elder of the two pulled Alphonse out of the sand and continued to drag himself to the train back to Central. Edward was already complaining about the lecture Mustang was going to give him.

"Midget, still no lead?" He said in his impression of the so called Colonel Bastard, " You've been on this wild goose chase for years now and still have gotten nowhere!" He sighed, it had been years and Ed still hadn't fulfilled his promise to his armour bound brother. A strange haze surrounded the sand in front of the pair, which they walked into, not realising what it truly was. They came out the other side, suddenly walking on cobble streets filled with people. There was no way back from this strange place….

KittyKattUzumaki: Sorry if this is rushed but ShadowCat55 is very demanding when he has low battery….

ShadowCat55 like I said she's helping me create the story I've never watched this so she was writing this chapter but next chapter we'll be a lot of me writing.


	2. Chapter 1

_**ShadowCat55: Hey what's going on guys so full metal alchemist will be brought in later right now I'll just be setting up the world for it hope you enjoy and check out KittyKattUzumaki's profile.**_

Five thousand ten thousand the robotic kept counting up twenty thousand hallelujah.

I heard in the back ground looking out of the singular window, all I could see was a Flying City. The rocket shook as something grabbed it, and started going down. Out the window a building materialised. When the door opened I walked towards a giant statue, I shouting at some one in the corner "Where am I?"

"Your in new Eden" he replied.

Walking down a staircase that seemed to go on forever. When I got to the bottom there was a hallway with people walking forwards on both sides. I reached the end of the hallway, seeing a priest.

"Can I have passage to the city?" I asked.

The priest replied "The only way to go to the city is to be reincarnated"Accepting my baptism, he pushed my head under the water. Just before blacking out he brought me back, to the crowd surrounding us, he asked "Does he look clean to you? He doesn't to me!" pushing me back under again, this time not bringing me back. I woke up in my office, someone knocking on my door yelling "Bring us the girl Mr Dewitt. He was repeating over and over again like a broken tape recorder. When I opened the door, there was no one there, instead there was New York City in flames and under siege by giant air balloons. One turned and faced me, firing something at me. I woke up in a fountain, people praying around me. Getting up I look for a way out of there. Finding a big door, I walked outside to see a statue of someone holding a sword. Walking down the street I notice kids playing in a broken fire hydrant. I continued walking and I was stopped by a parade going on.

 ** _KittyKattUzumaki: ShadowCat55 is ignorant of any grammar I show him ( to fix his stories) so have to fix it (sigh). Blame ShadowCat55 for sending the Elrics to… (hmm…. Should I tell? Nah! Watching you agonisingly wait is fun!)_**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys so I just finished my reading for now so I'm back to writing I'll try and finish this chapter as quickly as possible without to badly rushing it but hope y'all enjoy also KittyKattUzumaki who is going to be helping writing this has uploaded a second story go check that see y'all later._**

The parade went on for a few minutes before finally finishing. Continuing following the path I walk through what looks like a fair. Passing various games and even a robot I get to the end. What I can only presume is a ticket vendor, he was shouted out that there were no tickets left.

Walking around to see if I could find another way in some shouts me over. The person was handing out free bottles of possession. After a brief explanation of what it does and how to work it I was on my way back to the vendor to try out my new found power. After a few failed attempts of getting it to work I finally managed to send out a green figure straight at it. He stated that he hadn't recognised me before, he then said that my spot in the raffle is still there.

Walking to the middle of a hug mass of people to see what all the fuse was about, a lady asks me if I wanted to participate. Saying that I don't have any money for it she replied that the raffle is always free and if I've been sleeping under a rock well rolling her eyes. Picking up the top ball which was number 77. After I picked it up a presenter came out with a lady holding a jar filled with slips of paper. After talking for a bit he finally put his hand in the jar. Bringing out a slip shouting "Now for the prize of first throw is number 77". The lady handing out the balls shouted out over here he's over here. The presenter welcomed me to take a first throw at the couple strapped to a piece of wood. Thinking over what I was about to do I hefted the ball in my hand and pelted it a the presenter shouting fuck no.

After doing this two police officers came running to arrest me. Grabbing one of there heads and slamming into what can only be explained as a weapon of pure horror. Shredding straight through his head and bone. I punch the other guard hard in the head yanking the device out of his head. Then slamming the over one hard obliterating the head. After that three or so police guards came running at me with two with guns in the back. Grabbing one by his shirt collar and throwing him of the side of the city. I elbow one knocking him into a stray bullet killing him and with all my might punch the other one in the chest with the device making a massive crater. After pulling it out of his body I charge at the two with guns. Waving the device whenever they shot deflecting bullets left and right when getting there I slam it into the side of him throwing him into his friend and of the side. Picking up the guns from the floor and taking the ammunition I keep towards my destination of monument island.

H ** _ey guys whatcha think also I've got a poll up on my profile for my other story please vote on that I can't update untill that's done well see you all later._**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hey what's going on guys ShadowCat55 here and I need your opinion on things do good summaries get more views or no, thanks for the support. Also because I'm getting actual reviews not spam hate or swearing I will be doing a Q/A, I will also try and put OC's I do need a few soon or I'll have to put mine in when this chapter is up you'll have until the next chapter to put in your ideas, finally if you could mention some examples of what's wrong with a certain bit of a chapter that would be good_**

Running as fast as I could slamming into police officers on the way I run towards what was called a gongala which was heading to monument island. I skid past a past a crate and see what I can only explain to be a automatic turret only it was designed to look like a human solider. Using my ability I fire a possession person at it at that point seven police officers charged at me and the machine locked on shredding them to pieces sending pieces of their organs going everywhere. Finally when the possession worn out it came as a surprise because I thought it had infinite time limit shooting a few shots off ripping my left arm off. Firing two pistol shots off hitting it in the head I went into the nearby pub and crashing on the wall.

I woke up in my office a few failed horse racing tickets on my table and a Luger with a clip next to it. Part from that nothing had changed since the last time I blacked out the person was still knocking on the door of the office but this time he was saying bring us the girl as well as Mr Dewitt, telling him to go away I walk up to the door, continuing to the knock on the door I open up to…

 ** _Hey guys I know a pitiful chapter but I need some OC's for the next chapter which I will try and make a equivalent of the rest of this chapter and another chapter so three OC's will be chosen and added one of them will stay where as two of them will be barely in it. Two males one female. Be quick three days until I write the next chapter. Any OC's submitted I will write down to use later on. No John Cena's!_**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Hey I'm back yeah cyclone hit us hard and power went out but hey I'm back and sadly because of no people wanting OC's I'll have to make some up. As always I hope you enjoy and see y'all later._**

Booker's POV

I open the door to a bright light blinding me. The next thing I know is someone shaking me trying to get me to wake me up. Disorientated I dumbly ask for five more minutes. The person continues to vigorously shake me before finally I push her hand away. I can only presume that it's a her because my vision is still a bit hazy. After a few minutes my vision clears up and I see what I presume is a pub (or bar) and that the person is actually a women and if I might add a rather good looking one at that, two other people were in the room as well both males one I can only guess is twenty years old were as the other was forty going back to the female I Thank her and ask what her name was. She replied saying her name is Annabeth. I thanked her again before leaning on my good arm to get up. Thankfully the gun automon had only taken out the arm that I couldn't use my possession on.

Jack POV

As the man talked to my mother I went to go back to my room. My dad called me back before I could get through the door telling me to ask our "guest" if he wanted a glass of water. Complying with this request I asked the man to my surprise he said instead asked where his gun was. Pointing to a nearby table he slowly walked over there grabbing the gun and passing it to me. Telling me to watch my family he walked out.

Booker POV

After giving the kid the gun I walked out to find two police officers turning a corner. Grabbing there guns they start shooting at me almost hitting me I duck back into the building. I ask the kid if I can borrow the gun for second. He threw it to me. After grabbing it and checking the ammunition making a mental note of having five shots I barge out of the building unloading two shots off one of them hitting a officer in the arm making blood squirt everywhere he drops down writhing in pain, the other shot hit the other officer in his left eyeball killing him instantly. Passing the gun back to the kid I walk over to the wounded police officer who started begging for mercy, ignoring him I take the device which I am calling the tearer off of my back and I slam it into his head hard obliterating the skull and brain. After making sure the other police officer is dead I grab their guns and ammunition. Continuing my original plan of going to monument island I start off towards what was called a gongala to monument island. After a few minutes of walking the kid from earlier runs up to me panting, between breaths he tells me that some police officers stormed into the pub one of the police officers shot his dad and took his mum into custody believing that we killed the police officers and that he barely managed to get out alive. Turning back around I tell him to show me the way to police station. Sprinting after the kid we round a few corners before finally we get to a big white and blue building with a sign at the front saying police. I tell the kid to stay outside and if he sees anyone in a police uniform except for me to shoot them. Rushing into the station I see ten guards at first. Shooting two of the further ones off first I slam the tearer into the nearest officer grabbing the next one and using him as a shield I walk forward after a few shots get put into him I throw him to to the ground. I jump forward and do a front flip I slam the now bloody tearer into a officer. Changing to the pistol I shoot two officers in the chest turning around I grab a shotgun off a nearby counter shove it straight through a officer with a baton and then unload the two slugs into the officer behind him. Hearing a shot go past my ear I turn around changing to the pistol and sending a shot straight through his head.

Jack POV

From outside of the police station all I can here is people getting massacred inside. Seeing a couple of police officers walking towards the station I hide behind a bush and aim my gun at them. Hitting the first one in the arm I quickly shoot again more towards his body him dropping down I aim towards the next one who seemed to get out of his shock aiming again I shoot him straight in the jaw line.

Booker POV

Walking past the main receptionist desk I find a stairway down. Following it I find a notice bored saying Annabeth is on the fifth floor down. Going down more stairs I pass cells full of prisoners and slaves alike all from different races and nationalities. When I finally get to the fifth floor I find Annabeth at the end next to another stairway. Looking around I find a crowbar laying on the floor near another cell. Grabbing it I walk over to her cell and with all my might slam the crowbar into the lock shattering it. Opening the door I walk over and pick Annabeth up. I take her upstairs and seat her down on a chair before I walk outside to get the kid. After going back outside I ask the kid his name he replied Jack and what was my name replying booker and telling him that his mother is inside. Each of us putting one arm around ours we carry her outside. I asked Jack if there was any safe places we could take his mother. He started to lead me to a building across town. On our way he asked me if he could come with me on my journey. Thinking it over for a bit I decided he'd had to ask his mum. Finally managing to get to the building Jack goes over to the intercom and I guess talks to the person on the other end. Soon the door next to the intercom opens up and Jack comes back over to help move his mother inside. Walking up a few sets of stairs we get to someone holding a door open ushering us in. We stay there to make sure Annabeth wakes up and so Jack can ask her wether or not he can come with me. After what felt like hours Annabeth finally woke up.

Jack POV

Finally my mother woke up after grabbing her a cup of tea I wait a bit before I ask her whether or not I can go with Booker, after a bit she notices me watching her and ask what's wrong. I finally get the nerve to ask whether or not I can go with Booker on his adventure.

 ** _Hey guys so did you enjoy hope you enjoyed if you did I will hopefully update next weekend. Also do you guys want Jack to go with Booker, stay with his mother or have his mother say no but he sneaks out to go with him. See y'all next time. Also I know I said about the cyclone but again a cyclone hit us and we don't have much power only generator so I couldn't update until it came back on_**.


End file.
